Two Heart's New, Lost Love
by Loves Final Breath
Summary: Kagome thought that everything was finally going the way she had hoped. Inuyasha finally to be her's. All that changed when Kagome was invited into the forest to be with Inuyasha. Now she's on a journey to find unexpected love with an unexpected person.
1. The Heart's Lost Love

Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first fanfiction story. I mean, I've written stories before, but I've never posted them here, nor have they been fanfictions. I hope that my stories turn out well. If you guys have any suggestions on how I can make my stories better, feel free to message me!

Oh, and the story is rated 'M' for future lemons. Hey, you gotta build up the story right? ;D

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own the characters in there, even though I wish I had v.v

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Heart's Lost Love<strong>

Kagome ran from the woods back to the village as fast as she could, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had never been so hurt in her entire life. He invites her to stay a night with him, and he doesn't even keep up his end of the deal.

Kagome ran into the village and into her hut, still crying her heart out. She packed up her things, leaving only what they needed and turned to head out of the hut, when she was stopped by Keade.

"Ye, child. Why are you crying? Did Inuyasha do something to ye?" Keade looked at the young girl with a saddened look, knowing how she was feeling.

Kagome nodded her head, tears still streaming down her face.

"He invited me out to spend the night with him in the forest… I thought that he had finally seen how I felt about him. But when I arrived, I saw him kissing Kikyo! He got down on one knee and asked her to spend her life with him, even if she wasn't alive! I started crying and yelled at him and he turned around with a sadden expression, saying he was sorry and that this was the way things needed to be…"

Keade took the young girl into her arms and held her close as a mother would. She understood what Kagome was going through.

Kagome cried in the old woman's arms. She hated that Inuyasha would do this to her.

A few moments passed and Kagome pulled herself together. She looked at the old woman sadly, knowing what she had to do.

"I'm going home Keade. I'll return in a few days time after I calm down. I'll bring everyone one last item from me when I return and I'll say my final good-byes then. I won't be returning to this era if I'm not needed." Kagome let go of the old woman and stepped back sadly.

"I understand child. Have a safe trip." Keade walked with the child to the edge of the village.

Just as Kagome waved good-bye, Inuyasha strolled back into the village.

"Oy, wench. Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha snorted as Kagome glared at him.

"Why the hell do you care Inuyasha? You have your dead bitch now. Why don't you go spend the night with her?" Kagome glared at Inuyasha for a few more seconds before she turned and began walking towards the well.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo where just returning from hunting when they saw Kagome leaving. Each three looked at each other then at Inuyasha, knowing he was the cause of it.

Shippo jumped down from Miroku's shoulder onto Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha, are you really going to let Kagome leave like that?" Shippo pouted, watching his mother like figure disappear into the forest.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Feh. She isn't my problem. Let her do whatever the hell she wants. If she wants to return, she will." Inuyasha plucked Shippo off his shoulder and tossed him back to Miroku.

Inuyasha walked inside the hut and sat in his usual corner. He looked out the window, thinking about what just happened and how it could have hurt Kagome.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru was walking through the forest when he caught the scent of tears on the wind. He stopped and took a sniff of the wind, finding out who the scent belonged too.<p>

"_It's that girl, the one with the weird clothing that travels with Inuyasha. She's crying. Why?"_ Sesshomaru turned on his heel and started to follow the scent of where the tears where coming from.

* * *

><p>Kagome was curled up in the grass by the well, crying her eyes out. The only noises that could be heard from her were her sobs and the occasional "How could he?"<p>

Sesshomaru arrived at the well, and a pain of sadness went through his heart. He didn't know why, but before he could get the answers he wanted, it was gone.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and pulled her into him, making sure her head was against his shoulder for her to cry on.

"Shhh, it's alright Kagome. Everything will be alright. I'm here for you. I'm her now."

Before he realized what he had said, Kagome looked up at him. Her cheeks were stained with wet tears. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome and when he noticed that she was looking at him with a confused expression, he quickly put on his emotionless mask.

Sesshomaru soon realized what he had said and instantly wished her could take it back. He didn't know where that came from. He hated humans. But there was something about this human that was different. Something he couldn't place.

Kagome and Sesshomaru stayed in that silent moment before Kagome moved to get up.

"Se…Sesshomaru..? What…What are you doing here..?" Kagome looked up at him as she wiped her eyes.

"I smelt your tears and came to investigate. Nothing more." He turned on his heel and started to walk away, not wanting her to catch on to anything.

Kagome got mad when he left. "HEY! I was talking to you! You don't just come over to someone who's crying, hold them, tell them everything would be okay, then lie and walk away! You're such a jerk!"

By the time she said those words, a sense of dacha vou hit her. This was the same scene she had with Inuyasha a few months ago when she was crying.

Kagome sighed and decided it was nothing. She grabbed her bag and jumped into the well. The familiar blue light engulfed her and brought her back to her own time.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Okay, so this is my first chapter. I know it's short, but it kinda plants the seed in her and Sesshomaru's mind if you know what I mean ;D Hehe. Anyways, please read and review! Let me know on what I should add or change!<p> 


	2. The Begining of the End of Their Love

Author's Note: Thank you guys for the reviews. I'm so glad you liked my story so far. I'll try to update as much as I can, guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. Though I wish I did... I mean, who wouldn't want to own Shippo! He's so cute!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Beginning of the End of Their Love<strong>

Days had passed that soon turned into a week, and still there was no sign of Kagome's return. Everyone, with the exception of Inuyasha, was worried that Kagome might not come back at all.

"Inuyasha, don't you think you should go after her? At least apologize and mend things with her, even if you have no intentions of being with her." Miroku looked at Inuyasha, a serious look to his eyes.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and continued to look out his window. "Feh! Why should I care? That wench is gone and I have no intentions of bringing her back. She's not my problem anymore."

As much as he wasn't going to admit it, he missed Kagome. He felt bad for what happened, but he didn't know what he could do to fix it.

* * *

><p>Kagome sat alone in her room, looking out the window. She didn't want anyone to bother her she just wanted to be alone.<p>

Kagome sighed as clouds began to cover the sky and it began to rain.

"Why does it always seem to rain, when I'm feeling down..?" She sighed and looked away from the window. "I can't believe you Inuyasha… Why can't you see how much this hurts me…? Why can't you see my feelings…?"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru walked around the forest as he usually did. For some reason he kept landing himself back at the well. No matter how many different routs he took, he always found himself back at the well.<p>

This was Sesshomaru's twentieth time being back at the well. This time, for some reason, he decided to stay hidden at the edge of the forest, watching and waiting for what would happen.

* * *

><p>A few more hours passed and Kagome decided it was time to head back home. She gathered her things for the feudal era and said good-bye to her family.<p>

"Bye mom, Sota, and Grandpa! I'll be back to visit. More than likely, it will be soon…" Her voice trailed off and got quiet at the end, but she continued with her good-byes.

"Have fun. And Sota? Be good for mom, okay?" Kagome eyed her little brother, knowing that he'd be the one to get into trouble.

"Oh come on sis! You know I wouldn't do anything to stress mom out." Sota ran up and hugged his sister one last time before Kagome gave her final wave and left.

Kagome made it to the well house then took a deep breath. So it was time to face him.

Kagome entered the well house and stood in front of the well. Climbing over the edge, Kagome took one final breath before jumping in, the familiar blue light engulfing her and bringing her back to the feudal era.

Once Kagome landed in the well, she went through her usual motions to get out. Though this time, was a bit different than the rest.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha's ears went up when he heard Kagome hop over the well. He tried to hide it, but he couldn't get past the watchful eyes of Shippo.<p>

He jumped from Miroku's shoulder to Inuyasha's shoulder, looking out the same window Inuyasha was.

"What is it Inuyasha? Do you hear Kagome?" The kitsune's hopeful eyes scanned the area, hoping to find his mother like figure.

Inuyasha didn't once look at the small kitsune. He just simple looked away.

"Yeah, I hear her… But I'm not going after her… Not after what I did to her. She doesn't deserve to be in anymore pain…"

Shippo frowned but didn't press the issue. He knew that Kagome was hurt because of Inuyasha, and he just wanted them to fix things like they normally did. Though by the way things looked now, it didn't seem like that was going to happen.

* * *

><p>Kagome finally made it out of the well. She sat on one of the edges like she normally did and looked out at her view. There was still something different about returning this time. Almost as if, she was being watched.<p>

As Kagome stood up, she stretched and reached for her bag. But before she could reach her bag, two strong arms engulfed her.

Not knowing what to do, Kagome stood there still, not wanting to frighten the creature that had her in their grasp. Those training lessons from Sango sure did come in handy at this point.

When the arms around her loosened a bit, Kagome turned around to face the creature. What she saw before her, was something she would never expect to see.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Alright. I hope you guys like it! I think I'm going to continue to write short chapters but make it a long story. How does that sound? Anyways, please read and review! I hope you like it!<p> 


	3. An Unexpected Encounter

Author's Note: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you guys like it. Anyways, here's Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I'd rather own Shippo, but I still don't own him either v.v

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: An Unexpected Encounter<strong>

Before Kagome could tell who her mysterious catcher was, they were gone. Kagome looked around the small clearing, carefully. She wanted to scan the area and make sure there really was no one there.

Kagome sighed and picked up her bag, deciding it was nothing. Just her imagination playing a trick on her.

Walking back to the small village, Kagome was silent, her mind deep in thought about who her mystery holder was.

* * *

><p>Shippo was the first one to notice Kagome's return. He jumped down from Miroku's shoulder and quickly ran to where Kagome was.<p>

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're back! I missed you! I thought you weren't coming back… And if you weren't, I couldn't get Inuyasha to bring you back so I would have been left without you…"

Shippo's voice got quiet towards the end. He didn't like the idea of living without Kagome in his life. She was like a mother to him.

Kagome knelt down and picked up Shippo, holding him close to her.

"Don't worry Shippo. I could never leave you behind. You know I love you Shippo." She gave Shippo a kiss on his head, than set him down.

"Well, I brought everyone back something. How about we go inside and you can help me hand everything out?" Kagome smiled down at Shippo as she walked into the hut with Shippo.

"I'm back everyone. And I brought something for everyone." She knelt down and took off her bag as she handed everything out to everyone. Ramen for Inuyasha, candy for Shippo, noodles for Miroku, and a lunch meal her mother made for Sango.

"Thanks Kagome! You're mom always makes the best dishes." Sango took her gift and hugged Kagome. Kagome smiled and finished handing out everything. She set her bag in the corner then ate her own meal with everyone.

Time passed, and nightfall came quicker then everyone expected. They were all surrounded by the fire, making small chit chat. Kagome was the quietest of the group, her mind elsewhere.

"Kagome? You seem quiet. Something wrong?" Sango looked at Kagome, concerned. Kagome was like her sister, so naturally she was worried about her.

Kagome looked at Sango and shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. I'm just tired is all. I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night everyone."

Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap and looked up at her. "Can I sleep with you Kagome?" Kagome smiled and nodded. "Sure, of course Shippo." She curled up in her sleeping bag with Shippo curled up in her arms.

"Good night everyone." Kagome closed her eyes, her mind drifting away. "Night Kagome." Everyone else spoke in sync.

* * *

><p>Time passed more and everyone decided it was time for bed. Everyone fell asleep, except Kagome, who was still lying awake in bed. Her mind couldn't seem to get away from her mystery person.<p>

"Who could that have been…? Why would they come up behind me and hold me close…not saying anything…then just leave…? It's strange…"

Kagome's mind continued to think about the mystery person as she slowly fell asleep. Through the night she had dreams and visions of all the possible people it could have been, but none of them feeling right. There was only one person who she felt it could have been, but even then she didn't think it was him.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well, here's chapter 3! I hope everyone likes it. I'm not gonna post who this 'Mystery Man' is just yet. So you'll just have to read and find out! Though he will be announced within the next few chapters, so pay attention! ;D Anyways, read and review! I hope you like it!<p> 


	4. The Mystery Man Still Remains a Mystery

Author's Note: Alright guys, so here is Chapter 4, finally! Yay! Haha. So sorry about the long update. Christmas didn't go as planned and school started back up, on top of that, writer's block. Every writers dream, huh? Well anyways, here is Chapter 4! Hope you guys like it. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the names of any characters. But I do own the story and plot of this fanfiction.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The Mystery Man Still Remains a Mystery<strong>

Morning came rather quickly, and Kagome was the first one up. Carefully getting out of her sleeping bag, she gathered her things and left the hut, heading to the hot springs.

The night was quiet and uneventful, her mind doing nothing but trying to figure out who was her mystery man. Unfortunately, there was no luck.

Kagome made it to the hot springs and looked around once, making sure she was alone. Once she was sure she was alone, she stripped and stepped into the water, cleaning herself up.

As she cleaned and relaxed, her mind still didn't stop. "Who could it be…? It can't be Sesshomaru, he hates humans, and he hates me… Why would he be him?"

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru had seen Kagome come back but stayed at the well. Once she left, he left as well. Now he was wondering the forest as he always did, as he caught wind of her scent.<p>

This time, her scent was different. It had more of a confused and sadden aura to it. Deciding it was nothing; Sesshomaru shrugged it off, and continued his walk around the forest, unknowingly getting closer to the hot springs.

* * *

><p>Kagome finished her bath and climbed out. She grabbed a towel and began to dry off when she heard a noise.<p>

Her defenses instantly going up at the sound of the noise, she looked around.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru, lost in his own mind of thought, emerged from the forest to the small clearing of the hot springs.<p>

He stopped and looked up, seeing Kagome standing there in shock, staring at him.

* * *

><p>Kagome was furious when she saw Sesshomaru standing there. He was watching her!<p>

"Sesshomaru! Leave! I can't believe you! You're just like Inuyasha! Always trying to watch me when I bathe! You're a sick minded pervert!"

With that last comment, a wave of energy flung Sesshomaru's way.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru looked at the girl in front of him.<p>

"For one, do not ever compare me to Inuyasha. I am nothing like that stupid half-breed. And for two, I was only taking a walk when I ended up here at the hot spring. Not once did I have any intentions of looking at you, when you have nothing to offer to begin with."

Sesshomaru simply did a side step, avoiding Kagome's wave of energy and turned around, walking away.

* * *

><p>By this point, Kagome was furious. She almost couldn't contain herself as she saw his figure leave, but she knew she needed to, if she valued her life at all, that is.<p>

Once Sesshomaru was gone, Kagome calmed down and finished drying off.

She grabbed her clothes and put them on, then gathered everything she brought with her and headed back to town.

She stopped after about twenty steps, when she realized something. When Sesshomaru emerged from the clearing, why was she happy to see him?

"Hahaha, no. It can't be. That's impossible. I can't have feelings for a jerk like that! Haha!" Laughing, Kagome walked back to the little village, ready to greet everyone as they woke up.

* * *

><p>By the time Kagome was back at the hut, everyone was up and cleaning everything up for breakfast. Keade was already by the fire, cooking some breakfast stew for everyone.<p>

"I hope ye is hungry, Kagome. I made a lot." Keade smiled at Kagome as she stirred her stew.

"Yes Keade, I am. Thank you." She smiled at the old woman and sat down in her usual place, next to Shippo.

Shippo jumped into Kagome's lap after she sat down, and nestled himself into her. "I missed you Kagome."

"I missed you too, Shippo." Kagome smiled down at the young fox demon and kissed his head. She looked up and noticed Sango was looking at her.

"What is it Sango?" "Oh, it's nothing Kagome. Nothing at all, don't worry about it." But Sango knew it wasn't nothing. She could tell something was wrong with Kagome, but she didn't know what.

It wasn't anything bad that would be wrong with her, it was something that involved her feelings and Sango instantly had picked up on it. She knew she would ask Kagome about it later tonight when they went for their bath, so she didn't bother pressing the issue now.

* * *

><p>The stew was finished and everyone grabbed their bowls and began eating. They all ate in silence, everyone hungry.<p>

They all knew they would be needing their energy for another day at work, finding the jewel shards, but little did they know, they would also be needing the energy for other reasons.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Well guys, here is Chapter 4. Hope you guys like it. I have a little something planned to happen, as you can easily see ;D Hehe c: Well please read and review! Hope to update real soon!<p> 


End file.
